Transparent containers are conventionally engaged at an inspection location to locate the axis of the container coincident with the axis of the inspection operation. With larger containers, there will always be areas of the container that are not engaged so that inspection of these exposed areas is possible. In certain situations, however, a container can be so small that any engagement of the outer wall effectively prevents inspection.